Sylanna Blackhide
Sylanna Blackhide is the heiress of Brimstone, and a member of the Sons of Truth and the Fate Slayers. Appearance Sylanna spends the majority of time as a beautiful elf woman, the form most comfortable to her. In this form she has silver hair and gold eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wears a light elegant blouse and and white leggings all covered by an elven cloak. Like her adopted father she tends to avoid footwear and armor. Biography Early Life Sylanna was born of the love of two great dragons, Auren Blackhide and Avrae. As she grew however, Avrae noticed a darkness in Auren. Auren began opening up to her about Brimstone and explained his intentions to groom Sylanna for it. Avrae disagreed and they had a fight that led to Avrae fearing for her life, so she fled with Sylanna. She knew however, that Auren was tracking them, so she hid Sylanna and met him with the hope of calming him. He however would not be pacified and after realizing that Avrae would not tell him where their daughter was hidden he killed her. Sylanna waited for her mother's return but after a time she wandered out and found her dead. Not understanding what had happened or even that she was dead, Sylanna slept next to her mothers corpse. After a few hours, a man with silver hair arrived and approached her. He spoke of her mother but she didn't understand what he was saying. he offered her a piece of jewelry and when she donned it she became a little elf girl that bore a great resemblance to her mother's own human form. She travelled with the man, Emeth for months and he taught her Common and social graces. Eventually after about a year, he brought her to his home. By this time, for some reason she had little memory of events before meeting him other than her mother's elven appearance. She didn't even remember her time as a dragon, so when he introduced her as his daughter she simply accepted it as fact. For some reason, Tyria and Nephesh did not welcome her into their home though, and she was an outcast even when she was finally allowed to live there. She did her best to be the perfect daughter and sister to them, but she was belittled whenever she did well and taunted when she didn't. After Deror was born, Sylanna realized this treatment was exclusive to her, though Deror grew to speak easily with Sylanna. This continued until her father took notice of her treatment and began to teach her how to fight. After some time he even began bringing her on his trips. On one such trip he brought her to Crombern and introduced her to the Fate Slayers. She felt an affinity to the guild as they were all different yet they acted as a family and she was allowed to join. Shortly after her 40th birthday, Emeth pulled her aside and explained to her the circumstances of her birth and returned her memories. She thanked him for taking him in and decided to stay as a member of his family, as Tyria had begun softening towards her. When she returned however she was confronted by Nephesh who explained that she had 'discovered' the true nature of Sylanna's birth and apologized for the years of mistreatment. Sylanna however, was overjoyed that her sister was finally accepting her into the family despite having no relation to it. Not long after, her parents had another child, a boy named Esher. She and Nephesh took over the majority of the child's rearing and used it as a bonding opportunity, all the while spoiling their brother. One night, as their parents dived further into their research Sylanna heard her father run from their home and shortly after he returned with Xander and Yvette. He began rifling through his things and left immediately. She learned from the others that her mother had disappeared and they were looking for her. Weeks passed and eventually Yvette and Xander returned but Emeth never did. After a year of no contact, Nephesh stepped up to the task she had always dreamed of, leading the Sons of Truth. She then sent her brother and Xander to track down her mother, and her Sylanna and Yvette to track down her father. After searching every lead they could, they finally managed to track him down in the Nimiane Archipelago. When they found him he was travelling with a young human boy, Theorem. He explained to them that people were watching the Sons and he needed to work away from eyes to track Tyria down. He had found connections to the church of Tharizdun. He said that since they had found him he would need their help as well and swore them to secrecy. Yvette left for an unknown location to cover their tracks, and Emeth sent Sylanna to stay with the Fate Slayers. After a few missions in her new home, Sylanna met a man whose smell piqued her interest. His name was Syr and she recognized, a smell of dragon on him. She confronted him about it and after some prodding he shared that he was being pursued by dragons of Brimstone. She felt a loneliness in Syr that she could relate to and offered to help him cover his tracks in return for being allowed to journey with him. He gladly obliged and as they travelled he taught her about what he new of the world and she in turn taught him what she knew. Reclaiming Unity A year after Mount Unity's collapse, with the world at war she and Syr were having difficulty travelling and had been greatly slowed in Dondar. In Trineantis, Sylanna again met a man who smelled of dragon, Maiyr, but this time he approached her. Entertained by his curiosity she played along, pretending to be a simple elf before leaving the bar. Soon after, they met again in Anora and he explained that he was a strange dragon elf hybrid. she was very interested in this as it seemed his upbringing may have been similar to hers. She gave him a hair and used an enchantment to allow him to contact her before leaving once more. After leaving Olyanor, Syr disappeared and Sylanna began her search for him, aiding Emeth from time to time. At one point she even went to the Eternal Forest with him where she discovered that he was close with the Green Goddess. Eventually she returned to the Fate Slayers and aided in their war against Orcish rebels. At the climax of the war, Aariel Dawning was killed and her husband Nicholias Dawning asked for her help returning to the Dragon's Teeth. Maiyr travelled with them and she spoke with him about her family and her search for Syr. After a few hours, they returned and Sylanna ferried them back to Crombern. The Unity Party departed but Sylanna stayed behind to ensure that Crombern settled down. After some time she heard that the king of the elves had been discovered so she rushed to Olyanor, hoping to see Syr as he was looking for the lost king. She arrived a few days later and discovered that the king was Maiyr. She was worried that the newfound power might corrupt him so she snuck her way to him. She spoke to him until she was sure he hadn't changed and then he caught her up on all that had happened since they'd last met. She spoke with him again about their pasts and he granted her asylum, allowing her to live in Anora. She joined Maiyr, Elaria, Riderron, Zephyria and Atlas in their battle against a group of Brimstone dragons, and then travelled with Maiyr, Emmeline, Nicholias and Aariel to Old Anor to destroy Andromalius' portal. She was nearly killed by the onslaught of demons but thanks to Maiyr and Nicholias, they all managed to survive. Later that same day, they invaded Trineantis at the behest of Carol Shimmersong and she killed a majority of the defending soldiers.